


the handsome hyung who buys me food

by toyhouses



Series: 밥 잘 사주는 예쁜 누나 au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: Based off of 밥 잘 사주는 예쁜 누나 :)





	the handsome hyung who buys me food

Jongin is Upset with a capital U and it's only been two hours since his plane has landed in Incheon, Korea. It starts off as innocent updates about the life Jongin had left behind when he had left to Russia to study ballet for two years. His older brother Junmyeon is telling him that Jongin will temporarily have to live with him until Jongin finds his own apartment. Junmyeon also informs him that their parents want to hold a big dinner celebrating Jongin's return to Korea tomorrow night, after Jongin's all rested up. He goes on about how their mom is so excited and that she's inviting Jongdae and Minseok to the house as well.

"She even told Minseok to bring his girlfriend" Junmyeon adds with a laugh. "It's going to be a huge party. She's calling everyone and anyone over to the house!"

And it's at this little passing remark that Jongin loses his cool. Of course, Junmyeon doesn't notice. He goes on to tell Jongin about an apartment that opened up, that maybe Jongin wants to check it out?

"But it's on the same floor as my apartment" Junmyeon adds with a cackle. "You'll only be a few doors down from me, isn't that swell?"

But the rest of Junmyeon's words are lost on Jongin, as he remembers Minseok hyung's shiny eyes, his little upturned nose, and that ridiculously addictive smile he has. Jongin remembers the time when Jongin was twenty and Minseok was twenty four, when Minseok's parents had passed away; Jongin remembers vowing then that he'd become the world's greatest ballet dancer and make Minseok happy. Of course, he'd only vowed these things to himself.

"But speaking of the party, I should call Mom" Junmyeon says with a sigh. "Before she calls Minseok and mentions his girlfriend."

They're speeding along the bridgeway and Jongin's looking out the window contemplating how far he'd have to walk if he jumped out of the car, when his ears perk up.

"Why?" Jongin asks, nonchalant. "What's wrong with mentioning the girlfriend?"

"Don't tell Minseok I told you, but... they're having problems."  Junmyeon whispers the last part as if there's not just Jongin and Junmyeon in the car.

The left corner of Jongin's mouth twitches.

"Problems?"

Junmyeon nods, switching lanes. "You see, she had an affair."

 

###

 

Minseok doesn't really care that his superiors are sitting a few tables over. There's booze and there's meat, so he's feeling good.

"Minseok-ssi, aren't you over doing it on the liquor?" his co-worker asks him nervously. "Ease up."

"I just feel so good today, Mr. Lee. Don't you think today is just a _wonderful_ day?"

Minseok is quite sure he's slurring his speech a little, but who the heck cares? He's just being a _little_ careless and when there's booze involved people are supposed to understand, right? Minseok has always been the "understanding one", so it wasn't too far of a stretch to let someone else understand for a change, _right_?

Minseok hiccups as he downs the last remaining of the soju bottle. Another of his co-workers gawks at the way Minseok drinks straight from the bottle.

"To tell the truth, Mr. Lee" Minseok says in a too loud whisper. "I broke up with my girlfriend last night."

The people around him either nod and look away, finally understanding, or click their tongues in pity (or maybe disgust?).

"That's what happens with young people, isn't it Minseok-ssi. Couples break up, then they get back together again. Come now, let's get you home before you drink yourself to death!" Mr. Lee says hastily.

Baekhyun, a hoobae across from Minseok, nods furiously in agreement.  “I’ll take him home, Sir!”

He yells too loudly, making Minseok wince.  But suddenly, someone's pulling him up by force and he’s standing and his head is spinning.  And hey, the ceiling has the same patterns as the floor, but oh, wait... maybe the floor _is_ the ceiling?

Minseok swears that he closes his eyes for just _one_ second, but in the next moment, Baekhyun has a death grip on his upper body and he’s speaking too close to his ear for comfort.

”...number?” Baekhyun’s saying something and Minseok frowns because wow, has Byun Baekhyun's voice always been this loud? 

“What’s your apartment number, Minseok sunbae?”

"That's a good question" Minseok replies.

The boy sure knows how to make Minseok think because oh dear, what _is_ Minseok’s apartment number again?  He hears Baekhyun sighing as he flags down a taxi cab.  It’s a good thing too because Baekhyun's coat on Minseok's skin is feeling too moist.  There’s a drizzle and Baekhyun, Minseok thinks, doesn’t have the decency to bring an umbrella.

”So rude!” Minseok mutters under his breath.  But he seems to have, in reality, said this at the top of his lungs because Baekhyun’s apologizing profusely to the cab driver, swearing up and down that Minseok Hyung is normally a very polite and clean person.

And then Minseok closes his eyes again because the cab moves too quickly and the flashing scenery outside the window makes him want to puke.  So he rests his head in Baekhyun’s lap for just _one_ more second... but in the next second (or so Minseok thinks), Baekhyun’s shaking him awake.

”Sunbae, do you know this man?”

And Minseok looks up.  He’s still laying in Baekhyun’s lap but now he can see the moon behind Baekhyun's round head.  Minseok's drunk - he’ll admit that now - and Baekhyun’s lap is so cushiony.  Baekhyun, for some reason, is frowning and looking nervous, eyes flickering too and fro.  So Minseok slowly follows Baekhyun’s line of sight until he sees... _oh_.

 

”Jongin-ee!!!” Minseok jumps up and sprawls his arms out to hug his best friend’s little brother whom he hasn’t seen in ages.

But his left hand smacks against something and he vaguely registers Baekhyun yelling behind him as he feels something like a smooshy face against the back of his hand.  And Jongin had been so close to being enveloped in Minseok's arms just seconds ago, but now the sidewalk seems much closer and-

 

Darkness.

 

Minseok blinks.  He’s not sleeping.  He hasn’t closed his eyes.  And he’s not dead... at least, he thinks he isn’t.  But it’s dark and warm and there’s pleasant scent in front of his nose and suddenly, the darkness rumbles.

”Hyung, are you okay?” says the muffled rumble.

Minseok recognizes it as Jongin’s voice, even though it seems to have become deeper during his absence.  Finally, his other nerves kick in and Minseok feels the hands steadying his back.  He draws back his neck, trying to see Jongin's face, realizing he’s in Jongin’s arms.

”You almost fell, sunbae!  Ah geez, this is the last time I’m taking you home from a company dinner” whines Baekhyun.

Minseok wants to smack Baekhyun again, but he hears Jongin say, ”Thank you for bringing him home.  You can go now.  I’ll take him up to his apartment.”

 

Amused, Minseok watches as Baekhyun seems unsure.  Leaving his sunbae in the arms of a strange man?  Shady.  But Baekhyun soon shakes his head.  

“Whatever” Baekhyun mumbles.  "It's out of my hands now."

Another urge to smack Baekhyun overtakes Minseok.  What if Jongin had been a kidnapper?!  But thoughts of punishing Baekhyun fly out the window when Minseok feels Jongin adjusting his grip, his hand falling dangerously low on Minseok's back.

”See you next week, sunbae” Baekhyun calls out, quickly hailing a cab for himself.

 

As soon as Baekhyun’s taxi leaves, Jongin pulls Minseok up straighter. Minseok’s struggling to stay on his two feet because maybe he’s drunk (the denial is coming back) or maybe the sidewalk is playing tricks on him.

“Hyung” Jongin says. “Minseok Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

Minseok has to crane his neck upward now. Jongin has grown up to be much taller than him.  Not fair, not fair, not fair, he wants to say.

“I missed you” Jongin says with a affectionate smile.

Minseok returns the smile because Jongin has always been a cute little dongsaeng and nods. “I missed you too little Jongin.”

Minseok reaches up to pat the top of Jongin’s head, but before he reaches it, there’s a warmth on Minseok’s lips. Soft and supple, the sensation on his mouth lasts for about ten seconds before it’s gone. When Jongin leans back, he smiles again. Minseok’s lips pop open a little in shock.

“Hyung” Jongin calls.

“...”  Minseok closes his mouth.

“Hyung.”

“...”  He opens his mouth, but no sound comes from his throat.

“I’m hungry, hyung" Jongin finally says.  "Buy me food?”

 

Minseok blinks.


End file.
